Dear Mom
by RionaCremisi
Summary: ONE SHOT! This is about Lucy. Happy Reading!


**DISCLAIMER**_**: **__I do not own Fairy Tail. I really wish I do, but that's life___**\(^o^)/**

**I stretched my fingers, and took a pen and a paper. I gently sat down and looked at our family picture. We were so happy back then. I looked up the ceiling and closed my eyes. I can feel the memories coming through my head.**

_When I was little, we often played at the backyard of our house. We were always smiling. The maids and other tenants were also playing with us. Sometimes, we would play hide and seek, and father was always the one to be the seeker. Oh how wonderful that was. When Father finds me, he would raise me up high that I thought I could reach the heavens. When he places me down, you would put a flower crown on my head. I would always laugh with glee, and then you'll soon laugh with me._

**I smiled at that memory. And with that smile, tears ran down through my face. I took a clean cloth under the drawer and wiped the tears. When there was no more, I placed the cloth on the table. I know there are more tears that would come flowing.**

_I remembered when you and father took me to a carnival. It was a fun day, and it was full of colorful booths. I recalled the little stuffed toy that you got me on that day. It was a pink rabbit with a white dress. Where was that rabbit now? I can't remember at all. I wish we could do that once again, but this wish will always be a wish._

**Yep, not all wishes are bound to be true.**

_Mom, why did you leave so soon? When you passed away, father changed. He was no longer the father that smiled with us. He was always busy with his work, always engrossed on those thick papers._

**Tears flowed down on my face. I knew that there'll be more tears that would come.**

_He didn't even remember my birthday. What kind of father forgets his own daughter's birthday? Apparently, it's my father. When that happened, I really wished that you were there._

_When I could no longer take it, I ran away. I thought that was the wisest decision that I made. It pained me to leave all my friends at the mansion, but I had to do it._

_When I reached my destination, I was really happy I did it. I found a new family mom. We may not be related by blood, but we are all family. They made me feel welcomed. Do you know about them mom? They're the Fairy Tail guild._

_I met a lot of people there. They may be a bit rowdy, but they had the biggest hearts. They always protect their comrades, and they stand strong even in harsh times. Indeed, in harsh times._

_Then there was this incident with Phantom Lord. Father hired them to take me away. It pains me to see my comrades get hurt. Was it really necessary for Father to do this? There were other ways that could have been done other than that, but why did father choose that option?_

**I deeply inhaled, and then exhaled.**

_And as I told you mom, they stand strong even in harsh times. It was all my fault that they were hurt, but they still plunged themselves to enemy territory just to save me. I almost lost all hope and was ready to give up, but when I saw their resolve, I stood on my feet again. They are my family now, and I pledged to protect my family._

**I smiled at the thought of 'Family'. It was a nice word.**

_When all the trouble was over, I didn't hesitate to go back. I went back to where father is, and talked to him. I am myself, and no one's. I control what I do, and what I want to do. I have the insignia of a guild who stands strong. A guild who welcomed me, and made me feel the true essence of a family. The guild he tried to destroy, but failed to do so. Our resolve to protect will always burn bright, brighter than any star in the heavens._

_I left the mansion, and I saw familiar faces. Those are my friends. They came a long way just to fetch me. How could they think that I'll leave them? They're my friends, I will always be with them._

**Friends… I'm lucky to have them.**

**I looked out the window and saw a certain pink-haired boy and a blue cat. They just don't learn do they, I mean I have a door. What are doors for if they'll just use the window?**

"Hiya Lucy, what cha doing?" **Natsu asked**.

**I quickly hid the paper under the drawer**.

"It was nothing! Why didn't you use the door?"

"It was easier to go through the window."

**Is it really that hard to turn the knob of a door?**

"So anyway, we got this job! We were wondering if you want to go?"

**A job? Well, I already paid this month's rent. But what's the harm in doing another job?**

"Well, what is it?" **I asked. They showed me the request poster, and I took it.**

"Hm… not bad at all."

"So wanna go?"

**I looked at them and smiled.** "Sure!"

_Mom, these are my friends. They may be kind of annoying, but they are really responsible when you needed it. They're really nice, and are very cheerful. Not a day is dull when you're with them. And these rowdy people are my comrades, my family._

**Thank you very much for reading!**

**I'm really fond of Fairy Tail, and watching these characters made me feel happy as well. I was really touched by how they see their guild mates as family. **

**Thank you for your time!**

**Byiee~~!**


End file.
